The Other Uchiha Survivor
by xpurplehair
Summary: Life for Akira Uchiha hadn't always been hard, the first part of her childhood was full of happiness and empty of worries, until the very moment she became an orphan, lost her brothers and decided that it was time to grow up. Unlike her twin brother, who let himself get devoured by hatred and revenge, she wanted to let the past behind her and focus on the present and the future.
1. Chapter 1

"Aren't you excited? We are genins now!" I smiled, walking backwards so I could properly face my bored brother.

"Yeah, I guess it's alright." He gave me a small shrug, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"You're no fun, Sasuke-chan." I teased him, smiling. He only rolled his eyes, stretching his hand forward to poke my forehead.

This action made him stop and freeze, and so did I. He did it without thinking of _him_ , which I think is a good sign. He's finally starting to move on? Oh, who am I kidding, he'll never move on until he gets his revenge. I didn't know what to say, so I just grabbed his index and middle finger, intertwining them with mine, pulling him to start walking again.

He was awfully quiet, more than usual. I can barely remember the last time my brother and I laughed and didn't care about anything else. I am really trying to get close to him, he's my only family after all, but every time when I finally get close, he pushes me away. Why can't he understand it's hard for me too? We are twins, we share the same pain, ache, the same laugh, happiness. The day I lost my big brother, I lost my twin brother too. What hurts most is that they didn't die, but sometimes I can't help but wonder; would it hurt as bad if they did?

Here I go again, with the depressing thoughts. Of course it would hurt worse, at least I see Sasuke's face every day. We live opposite to each other, there's only two meters between us. He's cold even to me and it hurts, but I love him and at least I get to see him. Here's one thing you'd never hear me say out loud.

Anyway, leaving aside the sadness, I was really excited for today. We're going to get divided in teams of three members, led by a sensei and it's really amazing! I can't wait to see who my team mates are.

"Ah, this is so exciting." I said for the millionth time, as Sasuke and I entered, for the last time perhaps, the classroom at the Academy.

A lot of looks were already on us, well, more like on my brother. The girls were already gazing at him as he was making his way to a desk, sitting down, placing his elbows on the table, fingers intertwined and chin rested on them. He was meditating again. I sighed, letting him be, looking around the classroom after my friends. I quickly spotted Naruto, waving at me.

"My my, I can't believe that you graduated." I teased him, crossing my arms.

"Well, you better believe it! I am a certified shinobi, y'know!" He smiled.

"I am proud of you, Naruto." I smiled, fist-bumping him.

"Thanks, Akira. This is really exciting."

"I know, right?! I can't stop saying it!"

We continued to fangirl about passing the class and becoming genins, but soon the door burst open, Sakura and Ino entering out of breath. Oh no, they raced to the Academy again. These girls have honestly got to stop being so competitive for each other, especially for my brother. There isn't a girl in this class who hasn't tried becoming my friend just because they wanted to get close to Sasuke through me. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing personal with them, but I'd rather try to avoid becoming friends with girls who are desperately in love with my brother. If I end up on the same team as a fangirl of Sasuke's, I'll do my best and try to cooperate with her, but let's hope it won't be the case.

And that's why I have only like two friends. Naruto and Shikamaru. As for the other boys... I get along well with the boys in my class, but only Naruto and Shikamaru I can call my friends. The rest of them are just classmates.

When Naruto and I were younger, all the other children chose to avoid him most of the time, but I stood there by his side. We did a lot of stupid things together and I really wouldn't have it any other way. And Shikamaru is really cool. Whenever I just feel like doing nothing with someone I reach him out and we just relax, talking.

I noticed that Naruto was quiet, so when I looked back at him, he was blushing and his gaze was stuck on Sakura. It was easily readable, his crush on her. He never talked to me about it, but I always saw it. The way his cheeks became a slight shade of pink rose as her long hair, his eyes would be on anything else in the room, just not on her, his fingers started easily shaking and fidgeting... Oh yeah, he has a crush on her, alright.

Sakura smiled, and rushed towards us. I frowned, being confused at her sudden happiness to see us, but I soon realized that she was happy to see Sasuke, who was meditating as per usual, on the left side of the desk we were talking at. Naruto raised his arm, waving at her saying Hello, but as soon as Sakura approached us, she pushed him out of the way, making him stumble into my arms, as she looked at my brother.

"Uh, good morning, Sasuke." She smiled, blushing a bit. Oh dear. He looked at her, waiting for her to continue, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Back off, Forehead, I am sitting next to Sasuke." Ino said, grabbing Sakura's arm.

"I walked in first." The pink-haired girl argued.

Soon, a huddle of girls gathered around my brother's desk, arguing that they got here first, so they should sit next to Sasuke. **_Clueless..._** I heard Sasuke think, and I grabbed my head, as I felt a small pressure on my temple. I hate it when this happens. Because we're twins, I guess, sometimes I can hear Sasuke's thoughts and we can talk telepathically, but I can't focus enough and I end up feeling like my head is exploding.

I quickly forgot about that, as my heart skipped a beat when I didn't feel Naruto in my arms anymore. Oh no. I looked over on the desk to see Naruto squatting and glaring at Sasuke, who was glaring back at him. What are they even doing? I feel like this isn't going to end well.

"Guys, you're weirdly way too close for two dudes who aren't romantically involved." I said, trying to enlighten the mood and get their attention, but they continued they stare-off.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled, and she soon was joined by the rest of the girls.

"Come on, you two, cut it out." I said, sitting next to Sasuke, shaking him and Naruto to get their attention, but they got startled, and Naruto lost his balance, falling right onto my brother's lips.

The whole class stopped, looking at the smooch between Naruto and Sasuke shocked. All the girls lost it and Naruto and Sasuke pulled away, gagging, while the boys were just shocked, speechless and so was I. What the heck did I just witness? Some girls were glaring at me due to the fact that the boys kissed because of me, so I gulped in fear.

Five minutes later, I was sitting in the desk in front of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura with two ex-classmates now, catching my breath after a few girls ran after me through the whole class. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't as lucky as I was, since most of the girls beat his ass, and now I think he was praying not to die until the end of the hour.

"As of today, you are all ninjas." Iruka-sensei, our teacher from the Academy announced. "To get here, you faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you're only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped in three-men squads, excepting for one, that'll be formed of four-men, since this year one student was in plus. Each squad will be led by a jonin, an elite ninja."

 ** _I am going to die if you end up with Ino or Sakura._** I thought, telling Sasuke, struggling not to get a headache. **_Akira!_** He yelled, making my head buzz. God forbid, poor kid.

"Each squad has a balance of strength and ability, so that's how we set them up." Iruka-sensei explained. "I will now announce the squads."

 ** _The group will only slow me down_**. I heard Sasuke say, without intention. What does he mean? I don't think he wanted me to hear it, but it's hard sometimes for us to control this.

"Team 7." Iruka-sensei said, catching our attention. "Naruto Uzumaki." He paused, before reading the next name. "Sakura Haruno."

Before Iruka-sensei could say the next name, Naruto jumped up, smiling full of happiness. I couldn't say the same for Sakura, who clearly wasn't happy about the news.

"And Sasuke and Akira Uchiha." Sensei continued, making me turn to Naruto and high-five him, his happiness growing even more, and Sakura joined him, but Naruto soon stopped as her realized that he'd be in the same team as his first kiss- I mean Sasuke.

Sasuke and I looked at each other, but his expression was blank. He didn't really seem to care, but I smiled, raising my fist to bump his. He hesitated, looking at it for a second, and then bumped it. Miraculously.

"Next up, Team 8." Iruka continued. "Hinata Hyuga." I looked over at Hinata, the shiest girl I've ever met, but also the sweetest, who seemed a bit down, but quickly hid it. "Kiba Inuzuka." My glare moved to the kid with the cutest dog on his head, also known as Akamaru. I smiled at him, and his tail started wiggling adorably. I love this dog so much. "Shino Aburame." And the quietest kid. It's a pretty good balance that Team 8 has. Hinata and Shino are both quiet, but Kiba is loud for the both of them.

"Now, Team 10." I heard Iruka-sensei. "Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru Nara." I turned to see Shikamaru smirking at Ino, telling her something. I heard her growl loudly and Shikamaru looked at me, as I gave him a thumbs up, muttering 'Good luck with that'. He scoffed, smiling. "And Choji Akimichi." I looked over at Choji, who was eating, as per usual. Ino was probably regretting every decision that has led her up to this moment.

I shook my head, laughing silently at the teams. This should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

After the class was dismissed, Sasuke and I got up to eat lunch, as we had a break until we'd meet our new Sensei. I am really excited, I wonder if they're a man or woman! Oh my god, what if it's an animal? Can animals be senseis at least? How awesome would that be?

We were the first ones to leave the class and I was rushing to grab something to eat and Sasuke seemed to be taking his time. Sometimes I really don't see how we are twins, really. I am out-going, bubbly and smiley, he's just... not. After the massacre, we followed different paths and found different ways to move on. I decided to forget about it and that it ever happened, while Sasuke held a grudge and let himself get eat up by hatred. He can't even open up to me and that's breaking my heart... Aside from our looks, like the black eyes, similar facial features and color of the hair, we are different. That's all that we have in common.

And to think that once I would've given anything so he'd shut up... Now? I don't know what to do to make him talk to me. He's just so quiet and keeps everything to himself, I can barely deal with it. I fear that he hates me sometimes because I remind him of our older brother, but that can't be it. Sasuke has much more in common with him than I do. Rarely, just very rarely Sasuke opens up about his feelings, but the more he grows up, the more he stops talking. Don't get me wrong, we still talk and make conversation, but it's no like it used to be. After all, sometimes I feel like Sasuke's spirit got murdered too when Ita-... when my older brother... When he...

Agh, forget about it, I still can't even talk about it!

Once we got in front of his door, I went straight to the fridge. What? I do that all the time! We live right across from each other. The Hokage said that the last thing we needed was to be separated, but Sasuke being Sasuke, the closest, but still the furtherest we got was living in the same complex, but in different apartments. I don't even think that living together would've worked out. We barely got along when we lived in the same house when we were younger. Ah, good times.

I smiled at my brother, who opened the window to let some fresh air in.

"Yummy." I said, placing some food on the table, taking a seat.

"I'll never understand why you're friends with that loser." Sasuke sighed, bringing Naruto up for the first time. He's been trying to understand my friendship with the blond for a long time, I could read that. Looks like he finally gave in and decided to talk about it?

"I'll never understand why you're not friends with him. Or why anyone else in the class isn't. He's going through so much, I can see that, even if he doesn't talk to me about it. He's in a lot of pain, not physically. You've seen the way every kid and adult in this village treats him, there barely are any people that like him. Everyone's avoiding him like he's the plague and I really don't understand. I've seen that when we were younger too. The parents would tell their kids every day not to hang out with him." I sighed, looking at the food.

"I don't know either, Akira. But I know that he's an idiot." Sasuke said, sitting next to me at the table.

"I am not denying that." I joked, and Sasuke smiled, then I continued, "But he's a lot more than that. He's determined and smiley. He makes jokes and was the class clown because this is his defense mechanism. He uses humor as a way to defend himself from something that I don't understand. Perhaps he's trying to hide the pain with laughter?"

"A bit like you then." My brother said, smirking.

"Shut up."

Sasuke doesn't get emotional with me, but I get emotional with him. The best part of his quietness is the fact that he's a great listener. Just because he doesn't talk to me, it doesn't mean that whenever I have feelings that I just can't hold into me I don't go to him. He knows everything that's going on with me, yet I barely know what's going on in that head of his. He sometimes tells me, but rarely, like I said and sometimes I just hear him thinking without any intention, I swear!i

We talked a little bit more as we ate, and when we finished, Sasuke cleaned the table and I went to close the window, but I saw Shikamaru and his new team. He saw me too, and we waved at each other. I looked back at Sasuke and told him that I'd be back in a few, and I jumped to the roof top where Shika, Ino and Choji were eating.

"Hey, guys." I smiled.

"Akira." They said.

"Excited to meet your sensei?" I asked.

"I feel like this is going to be such a drag," Shikamaru sighed.

"I wasn't even waiting for another answer from you." I shook my head.

"How awesome it's going to be for you to be in a four-men squad!"Choji said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I still wonder if the fact that one student was in plus this year is the only reason." I said.

"What else could it be?" Ino asked.

"I don't know... Well, anyway, I should get going. We're meeting our sensei in a few and I don't want to be late. See you!" I waved, as they said good bye too.

When I jumped back in Sasuke's apartment, he wasn't there anymore. He didn't bother to wait for me! I told him that I'd be back in a few, that little asshole! God, how hard would it have been for him to wait up three minutes! Little prat.

I made my way back to the Academy and on my way there I saw Sakura, gathering her lunch to throw it in the bin. Ah, Sakura... She used to be my good friend when we were kids, until she started crushing on my brother. Then all the conversations were about him and if I could set her up with him and I couldn't take it anymore. I don't think I've had a girl friend in a long time. Maybe it's time to rebuild my friendship with her? We're going to be on the same team for a long time, I can't be in a fight with her. Besides, this is a chance for her to get close to Sasuke, so she wouldn't need my help.

I sighed, rushing to catch up with her. I should at least give it a try.

"Hey, Sakura!" I waved, and she turned around.

"Akira, hi." She said, and I couldn't immediately read on her face that she was pretty sad.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"A bit nervous about this team, but I'll survive." She smiled. "Anyway, how come you're talking to me?" She asked.

"Well, we're on the same team and it's not going to work out unless we get along, so we might as well give it a shot. Only if you wanna." I said.

"I'd love to."

We widely smiled at each other and walked together to the class where our team was supposed to meet up to wait for the sensei. We talked on the way there about the other teams and who we think is going to be more united and let's be honest; it's Team 10, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Their parents formed a team when they were our age, it was only natural their kids would be on the same team. And the formation Ino-Shika-Cho is very popular. Their clans have a long history of cooperation and I think that's amazing.

Anyway, Sakura and I entered the class, where we saw Naruto and Sasuke, but no sign of the sensei.

"Gee, brother, thanks for waiting up." I sarcastically told Sasuke, but he only rolled his eyes, glaring at Naruto.

 ** _I'll explain later._** He said, and I quietly laughed. That's a story I look forward to.

We took our seats, quietly waiting for the sensei... Well, Sakura, Sasuke and I did. Naruto kept on looking through the door after him, and I really can't blame the kid. This dude really is late, I hope he isn't like this all the time.

We waited some more and I was really getting annoyed. I got up, looking with Naruto through the door, as if that would've helped. I looked through the window and saw groups of three kids meeting up with their sensei and that was annoying the living daisies out of me. Where is our sensei?! Why is he so late?! He better have a good explanation!

"We need to get back at him, for making us wait like idiots." I said, but I saw that Naruto had already read my mind.

I saw him grab the sponge for the black board and I knew what he wanted to do. I grabbed a near chair and pulled it over to the door so Naruto could get up and put the sponge between the door and wall. That's what our sensei will get for messing with us. Now I sound stupid, I know, but I hate it when someone's late and wastes my time. Not like I had something else to do, but still!

"Our teacher's a jonin, an elite ninja. You think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke pointed out, ruining the fun.

"Yeah, Sasuke's right. What are you two thinking?" Sakura agreed with my brother.

I didn't get a chance to make a snarky comment as per usual, because I saw a hand, pushing the door open and a man with gray haired man entered the classroom, the sponge falling right on his head. Are you kidding me? Naruto started laughing and Sakura apologized, but it was clear to see that she was happy for what had happened. He had it coming. Sasuke was neutral, but I couldn't help but wonder; is this an act? He's an elite ninja, he can't have fallen for a stupid prank. Why did he pretend to be unaware of it, if so?

"Hm, how can I put this?" The jonin said, picking up the sponge. "My first impression of this group..." He paused, before continuing. "You're a bunch of idiots."

"Are you kidding me, you're the one that butt his head right under the sponge." I commented.

I saw through the mask that was covering most of his face that he was taken aback. You could only see his righ eye, beside that, his bandana was rested on his forehead and leaned on his left eye and the mask were covering all. Does he have a very bad case of acne? What's this guy's deal?

"Well, aren't you and the blond one little feisty ones?" Our new sensei said. "Come on, let's go to the roof."

We followed him up, where we took seats on the steps and he leaned against the railway in front of us. I was seated between Sasuke and Naruto, watching the jonin closely. He's very... intriguing. Normally, it's very easy for me to read someone when I first meet him. I can easily make a first impression, judging by their gestures, way of talking and looks. But with him? It's very hard, and that mask is part of the reason.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves?" He suggested. "One at the time."

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked, a bit skeptical. "Well, what are we supposed to say?"

"Things you like, things you hate. Dreams, plans for the future. Hobbies. Things like that." He explained.

"Why don't you start?" Naruto said, and we agreed.

"Me? I am Kakashi Hatake." He started. I can finally put a name to the face. Maybe reading him is going to be easier now. "Things I like and things I hate... Hm, I don't feel like telling you that." He said. What kind of creepy dude with weird interests is he? "My dreams for the future... I've never really thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies." He said. I can't believe it, now it's even harder than it was in the beginning to read him. God, he's so weird.

"That was really useless, all that he told us was his name." Sakura said, and Naruto and I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, your turn. You on the right, you first." He told Naruto.

"Believe it, I am Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku's Ramen shop. But I really hate the three minutes you have to wait to put the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies are sorting different kinds of ramen and eating them. And my future dream is... To be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I am somebody! Somebody important!" Naruto said, and I smiled at that. I can't wait for the day he'll be Hokage. I will be so proud of him and I'll most likely start crying. I think I'll even take a lot of pictures and videos.

"Alright, next." Kakashi-sensei announced, and we all looked at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like... Uh... I-I.. The person... I..." She blushed, giving Sasuke a side look, but he was completely somewhere else with his mind. I'll give Sakura this; she's very adorable at least. "My hobbies..." She couldn't stop looking at Sasuke and she was a mumbling mess. "My dream for the future is..." She couldn't even finish a sentence.

"And what do you hate?" Sensei tried to help her.

"Naruto!" She yelled, and Naruto started crying. It wasn't serious, neither of them were, but it still was funny.

"My name is Akira Uchiha." I started, seeing that no one was going to make another comment. "I like reading people and figuring out what their deal is and I hate it when I can't do it because a person hides too much or is too complicated." I crossed my arms, and I saw in his eye that he must have figured that I was talking about him. "My hobbies? Well... I think my hobbies are reading books this time, sometimes doing something stupid with Naruto, I guess. And as for my dreams? I haven't really thought about it, I guess I just want to become the best version of myself for now and I'll see where the future takes me."

"And the last one?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything." He said, kind of hurting Sakura, judging by her reaction. "And what I have is not a dream because I will make it reality. I am going to restore my clan." He added, and the look on his face sent a shiver down my spine. There he goes again. "And destroy a certain someone." _Itachi_.

It was silence for a few minutes, as we all glared at Sasuke, definitely thinking different things. I knew that my brother was a bit creepy, but not this creepy. He won't rest until he gets his revenge, I know, but he really needs to let go. I know my older brother and Sasuke doesn't stand a chance. I am just being realistic.

"Good." Kakashi-sensei broke the silence. "You're each unique and have your own ideas."

That's one way to put it.

"Tomorrow, us five will have our first mission... well, it's more like a survival test." He explained, and we groaned. "Out of the 28 genins that have been promoted, 19 will return to the Academy. In other words, it will be very hard, with 66% chance of failing." We were all puzzled. Then what the heck was the graduation test for? "I decide whether or not you guys fail or pass." He added. "Be at the training grounds tomorrow at 5 in the morning, and I suggest you all not to eat breakfast, or you'll puke."

Good to know. Ugh, but I can't believe this! I can't go back to the Academy, I barely made it through the years! Unlike my brother, I was average and I sometimes feel like I am a disgrace to the Uchiha clan; I haven't yet awakened my Sharingan... Yes, I know, I am pretty lame, but my brother is the muscle! I am the brain! I am not the type of nerd, but I always preffered reading and thinking than being on the ground fighting. I am not scared or something like that, but I'd rather avoid the blades, blood and gore. Personal reasons. Sometimes I think that if it weren't for Sasuke, my ass would've been so bullied for the fact that I am a book worm. Maybe one day I will get used to fighting... let's just hope that day isn't going to have to be tomorrow.

"Class dismissed." Kakashi-sensei announced, waving good-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Soft knocks on the door were what woke me up, surprisingly. After Kakashi-sensei's warning the other day, I decided that going to bed early would be a wise decision. This really isn't like me, as the earliest I go to bed is only after midnight. The nightmares and thoughts always keep me up, but this time it was different. Well, not only this time, really. Ever since I became a genin, I felt more secure of myself, like I wasn't as worried as before. I was a lot calmer during the night and honestly, I think the fact that I am a pretty light sleeper had to do with me waking up so easily.

"Akira, you better be up and un-eaten." I immediately recognized my brother's voice behind the door, and I groaned. "Yep, of course you're still in bed." He said, entering.

"Ugh, I don't want to meet our creepy sensei again..." I grunted, putting the pillow over my head.

"Come on, Akira. We're already pretty late." Sasuke said, pulling the pillow away from me, resting it next to the bed.

"We're not going to be later than him, anyway." I said, getting up. I yawned, looking out the window. "The sun has barely risen, what do you mean we're pretty late?" I asked, going to the fridge to get some breakfast, but Sasuke stopped me.

"No breakfast, remember?" He said, handing me my clothes. "And he said to be there at five. It is almost five and the training grounds are pretty far from us."

I shook my head, getting my clothes from him and going to the bathroom. Listen to him, he's such a little prat. Why does he have to be so perfect, huh? Why? Would it hurt him in the ass to make one mistake? No, I really want to know, will he die? Will his ego devour him? **_You better be a multitasker, Akira._** His sudden appearance in my head unsettled me, as I made a few steps backwards in surprise. Ugh, I hate it when he does that!

I quickly jumped into my clothes, put on my other stuff, like scrolls, shurikens and kunais, just in case of anything, and left the bathroom. Sasuke was tapping his fingers against the kitchen island as I exited the bathroom, and jumped up once he saw me. I sighed, grabbing my backpack and shoes. I put them on, opening the door, mentally preparing myself for what was about to come.

On our way to the training field, the sun had risen and Sasuke was quiet, once again. To be honest, I was too tired to even try to talk to him and make small conversation. I expected to be late, like Sasuke said, but it seemed like only Sakura was there. I greeted her and she smiled at the both of us. I threw myself on the ground, closing my eyes, with my head on the backpack as a pillow, but Naruto's arrival didn't let me sleep. I didn't even bother to greet him.

The time started passing, and no sign of Kakashi-sensei. My brother was up, looking forward, but Naruto, Sakura and I were just too tired and hungry. We were sitting on the ground, waiting. I was too hungry to fall asleep again, so that sucked.

"Good morning, everyone. Ready for your first test?" We heard Kakashi-sensei's voice. We got up, facing him. He was really chill, he had no worry.

"Hey, you're late!" We yelled, as he raised his hand and started motioning.

"Well a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." He excused himself, and that made us pop. We were growling at him, until he cleared his throat, saying, "Well, let's get started."

He pulled out a clock from his backpack, placing it on a post.

"Here we go. It's set for noon." He placed his backpack on the ground, grabbing two bells from his pockets. "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you'll go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you." He explained, pointing at three posts.

"Great, not only that we won't get any lunch, but now two of us will have to get cosy on a post?" I asked, sighing. Why aren't there four posts?

"Besides that, there are only two bells and there are four of us." Sakura pointed out.

"Well, if only two of you get the bells, the other two will be tied to the post and be considered as they have failed the mission. Those two go back to the Academy." Kakashi-sensei said, shaking the bells.

This doesn't make any sense! All our training was in vain? I feel like there's something that our sensei isn't telling us. What if he doesn't mean it? What if he's only trying to determinate us to work harder for the bells? And this makes me even more skeptical about our four-men squad. Everyone in our class got in a three-men squad, while we made an exception.

I got pulled out of my thoughts, as I realized that I had missed something, when I saw Naruto rushing towards Kakashi-sensei with a kunai in his hand. The next second, Kakashi-sensei was behind him, holding Naruto's hand with the kunai behind the blond's head. I bet that he triggered him somehow. The sensei let him go, and we took a step backwards. How is this dude so fast?

"You came at me with a full intention to destroy me." Kakashi-sensei paused, before continuing. "So, how can I begin to say this? I am actually starting to like you guys."

That's an odd reason, but okay. I'll take the compliment. We smiled at that, taking our places.

"Aaaand, start!" The jonin announced, and the four of us jumped in different directions.

I hid in a nearby tree, trying to make a plan inside my head, but the scene before me wouldn't let me. Naruto stood his ground before Kakashi-sensei, ready to take him on. I looked for my brother and Sakura who seemed to have hidden like me.

So what if I don't graduate this creep's test? I go back to the Academy and get placed in a team of three genins, like it's supposed to be. And I get another sensei. To be honest, I am not really fond of this Kakashi guy. He doesn't seem like a trustworthy ally. He's mysterious and unreadable. And besides that, what kind of jonin falls for a sponge? He is fast, I will give him that. But that's all I've seen so far good about him. He's late and he doesn't seem that friendly. I don't want to be quick to judge, but my specialty is reading people. Even if I haven't awakened my Sharingan yet, my eye doesn't let details escape. I can read people just by knowing them for a few minuted, but Kakashi-sensei? All I've been able to tell about him is that his reasons of being late are lies and it has become a bit of a habit for him. That's about it.

I shook my head, analyzing the ground and Kakashi-sensei and Naruto's battle. If I want to win against him, I should pay attention to his movements. Oh, who am I kidding? I could know him perfectly and I still wouldn't be able to win against him. I suck at fighting. Taijutsu is my worst out of all three styles of combats. Then it's Ninjutsu and something I am good at, Genjutsu. If only I could fool him using that, I'd grab a bell in no time. If only I had Sharingan, combining it with my skills in Genjutsu it would be awesome. But no. Why would I awaken my kekkei genkai?

"The only thing weird here is your haircut!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi-sensei, running towards him for an attack.

Soon, the genin stopped as he saw Kakashi reach inside his pocket for something. From the movement in his pocket I could see that he wasn't going to pull out a weapon. My face dropped as my assumptions proved to be real and he was holding a book. Not an ordinary book; Icha Icha. A novel about the love between a man and a woman, indicated to be read by people who are 18 and above. Is he really going to read that in front of us?

"Don't let it bother you." Kakashi-sensei told Naruto. "With your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if I am reading or whatever..." He clearly challenged him.

Naruto started attacking the jonin with a lot of anger, but Kakashi-sensei was effortlessly dodging his strikes. He didn't even raised his eyes from the book. He is fast, and he seems to be thinking two moves ahead of Naruto. Just like me, great. As Naruto was focusing on throwing another punch, Kakashi-sensei moved way too fast behind my friend, performing the tiger sigil. But, from the way he was standing and having his book between his hands I realized that he wasn't going to make a hand sigil to use Ninjutsu.

"Naruto, get out of there quick!" I heard Sakura trying to warn Naruto. "He's going to destroy you!"

Naruto didn't react fast enough and Kakashi did destroy him alright. He teared his butt with this so-called Jutsu; 1000 Years of Death. You don't even want to know. He sent Naruto flying in the river.

Okay, so he is fast and has weird techniques. Noted. He sees two moves ahead of you and basically you have no chance of winning against him. Innit just great? Two flying shurikens were sent in Kakashi's direction, but he caught them with two fingers. Naruto pulled himself out of the water and moments later a couple of his Shadow Clones came out of the water. Real clones. Last time I remember, Naruto couldn't even make an image. He failed the test three times because this was his weakness. I really need to catch up with him sometime.

I watched as another clone quietly sneaked behind Kakashi-sensei, getting on his back, grabbing him. The other Narutos grabbed sensei too and I saw Kakashi quickly changing places with a clone, hiding himself. Naruto didn't notice and nailed a clone of his. Now I really am scared of Kakashi-sensei.

I was too busy to think of a way how to catch the sensei off-guard and missed to see how Naruto got himself trapped, as he was hanging from a tree and Kakashi-sensei was lecturing him. Then, all of a sudden, a couple of Shurikens were thrown at him and this time he didn't manage to catch them. Lucky him, he used a Substitution Jutsu, as the supposed Kakashi-sensei turned into a lodge. The Shurikens were most likely thrown by my brother. I know his technique just too well. Ever since we were kids I've been watching him train to catch up to our older brother and make him and our father proud. I never needed that. I didn't need my father to be proud of me because of my skills when it comes to killing and I knew that my older brother loved me no matter what... Well, at least that's what my stupid self believed. Boy, was I wrong. Anyway, so I only trained to be average in the Academy.

Now I am starting to regret that.

 ** _You better be up and running, Sasuke._** I told my brother. **_Don't worry about me, you should watch your back. He's no joke._** I nodded, analyzing the perimeter. Kakashi was already gone after Sasuke, who was running in the woods after he had blown his cover and I could tell that Sakura was after him. It was just me and Naruto. I decided to get out and give him a hand, but he had already freed himself from the rope. Just as he was about to fall to the ground on another trap, I rushed there and caught him.

"Gee, Akira, I am not that bad at landings." He said.

"Especially landing in other traps. Look, you idiot." I said, pointing at the rope that he had failed to notice.

"Thanks." He smiled, fist bumping me.

"You think you can handle yourself?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Please don't do anything stupid. I am going to look for Sasuke and Sakura. That's the only logical way for us to win. Feel free to join me."

"I think I will sit back in case one of them returns." He said, and I nodded.

They better be still in one piece.


End file.
